


Nickname

by TauntedOctopi



Series: A Calamity And A Clone [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pet Names, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntedOctopi/pseuds/TauntedOctopi
Summary: He has a dozen nicknames for her. She wants to give him one in return.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Calamity And A Clone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669999
Kudos: 12





	Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of works featuring my original character and Sephiroth.   
> Base context is the OC is a clone freed from a lab, and fell into Seph's hands instead of better guidance.  
> This is based on an ongoing AU role play on twitter.

Outside of the lab in which she was created, Melanie only knows him. He's all she's ever known since she was released out into the world and expected to be extraordinary.

He was the sort of man who accumulated powerful followers, powerful friends. She had fast become one of them.

A clone with enhanced strength, speed and sight. Subject One Nine Nine Ex. Designated Melancholia. Most called her Melanie.

She was a scribe. Filed paperwork. Took meticulous notes from his research. Acted as a companion.

There had been plenty before her. Men. Women. Others. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Of course there had been others before her.

But she seemed to have his entire attention. Someone who wanted to be possessed, loved, cared for. He gave her all of that and more.

He had a dozen pet names for her, some loving, some demeaning. She didn't care, responded to each. The fact that he bothered to care enough to give her little pet names meant more than she could describe.

In her short, free life, she hadn't felt as loved and cared for as she did when she was with him.

"Can I ask you something?" she was sitting at his feet, legs tucked underneath her butt, leaning her head on his thigh as he read some important report or another.

He lowered the notebook, piercing green eyes looking down at her.

"You may ask one question."

She was always so compliant, so eager to please him. He didn't mind the occasional question.

"You have so many pet names for me." Wide, glittering black eyes peered up at him.

"Yes. That isn't a question, little one." he seemed almost amused, in his cold, detached way.

She chewed her lip. Even favorites must tread carefully. She didn't want to irritate him.

Sighing, he set the notebook aside and patted his lap. She wasted no time scrambling into it, her favourite place to sit, her head resting on a broad shoulder, long silver hair tickling her skin.

"Let's try that again, hm?" his lips brushed her ear. It was quite unfair; he knew exactly what sort of affect he had on others, exploited it regularly.

She knew precisely what sort of man he was, but she adored him anyway.

Running fine silver strands through her fingers, she considered her phrasing.

"Well.. I was wondering if perhaps you would let me give you one?"

Unnatural green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"A pet name?"

"Yes." She pressed on, she had opened the can of worms, best to see it through, "nothing terrible I promise!"

"Hmm." He considered. It wasn't a terribly irritating request. If anything, it was only fair. After all, he had so many little nicknames for her. And she was so very good to him...

"What did you have in mind?" even though he was curious, he did a terrific job of keeping his tone almost bored. 

She considered again, still not making eye contact. 

Long fingers curled around her chin, tilting her head so she was looking at him. 

"Tell me." 

She didn't dare resist a direct command. Not that she ever wanted to. 

"Well... I was just thinking.. Of shortening your name a little. To Seph." 

He wasn't sure what he had expected. Perhaps something irritatingly cutesy. He would have refused that for the sake of propriety, retaining some sort of power dynamics between them. 

A simple shortening of his name was agreeable. Intimate, but not annoying. Very few people had been allowed to refer to him as such. 

He released his grip on her chin, moving his hand instead to her cheek. 

"Yes," he agreed, "I think that I'll allow it." 

The soft little flush of her cheeks made it worth it. He was cruel, and cold, and he would never let on how much she truly meant to him, but moments like these were just a rare glimpse. 

"Thank you, Seph." She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, a smile curving her own lips as she spoke. 

"You're welcome, little one."


End file.
